Contigo he vuelto a nacer
by UnaLocaCleonista
Summary: ¿Cuáles fueron los pensamientos de Claire Redfield ante la declaración de Steve?
**Hola a todo el mundo. Sí, soy yo lo sé esto es tan extraño que se viene el fin del mundo.**

 **No, no me olvidé de ustedes, por supuesto que no y con esto quiero dejarles el aviso de que estoy viva xD**

 **Bien, sé que algunos se preguntarán ¿Qué es esto? Sí, yo dije lo mismo y paso a explicar.**

 **Como una obsesiva que soy con mis fics y/o relatos que escribo tengo varias copias de todo lo que escribo asi que tengo memorias guardadas con varias cosas. Hace unos días revisando una de las memorias me encontré con esto, ya estaba terminado y tenia que darle algunos retoques mínimos. Me sorprendió porque ni siquiera recordé que lo escribí pero me ha gustado mucho y decidí subirlo para que sepan que sí estoy viva xD y es algo que escribí hace más de dos años y que me ha gustado (Porque no me gusta absolutamente nada de lo que escribo) pero en este caso me ha convencido lo suficiente para eso.**

 **También quiero decir que para los que me siguen en Amor en Defensa a pesar de que ando desaparecida en unas semanas actualizaré, la verdad es que no estoy segura del capitulo y hasta que no esté segura no lo subiré.**

 **Sin más que decir saludos y perdón por alguna que otra falla que a mi se me hará invisible y por ser tan corto, les deseo una buena semana santa y si necesitan algo saben como contactarme.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Contigo he vuelto a nacer**

Las rejas ascendieron delante de mí con un tenue chillido apresurándome por entrar casi con ansiedad.

Era un lugar tétrico, se podía sentir el putrefacto olor a muerte en un largo pasillo con muy poca iluminación que apenas me dejaba vislumbrar las estatuas de caballeros medievales de un tamaño enorme alineados a lo largo del pasillo que la oscuridad también lo rodeaba.

Caminé con extremo cuidado y sigilo e intentaba mantener al margen mi sentido auditivo y estar alerta pero solo podía escuchar claramente mis respiraciones agitadas producto de mis nervios. A mitad de camino lo vi, tendido sobre una silla al final de donde el camino me llevaba allí. Estaba indefenso con una especie de barra en el pecho que lo mantenía aferrado sobre la silla para evitar que su frágil cuerpo cayera al suelo.

Simplemente inmovilizado…

— ¡Steve!

Su cabeza se mantenía mirando hacia el suelo, sin esperanza y sus ojos cerrados, casi sin vida aunque solté un suspiro de alivio cuando respiró y alzó su cabeza.

— ¿Claire?—me nombró casi sin aliento.

Corrí hacia Steve para socorrerlo y una vez cuando estuve más cerca me di cuenta que esa especie de barra era como un hacha gigante o más bien como una alabarda que se mantenía firme sobre el pobre de Steve y la pared.

Intenté tirar uno…dos… tres pero no pude, alguien debía tener una fuerza _sobrenatural_ para quitarla, ni siquiera con Chris podría hacer eso.

— ¡No! ¡No puedo hacerlo!—exclamé entre dientes tirando nuevamente del objeto metálico. Imposible— ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?—apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro que ascendía y descendía producto de sus agitaciones débiles.

—Esa loca dijo que iba a realizar en mí el mismo experimento que realizó a su propio padre. Está completamente loca—sus manos iniciaron con un temblor y luego su cuerpo que ahora se sacudía, su pecho subía, parecía que quería tocar el techo

Algo quería escapar de él, quería liberarse.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?!—grité exasperada.

Me empujó con violencia del cual casi provoca que yo cayera al suelo pero pude sostenerme, me quedé inmóvil contemplando la horrible escena donde se sacudía sobre la silla gimiendo mi nombre en pedido de auxilio, esa voz ya no era la de él ahora era un gruñido anormal casi atemorizante y rabioso. Se retorcía con desesperación a la vez que su ropa se rasgaba abriendo su boca para que un sollozo permitiera salir de la poca humanidad que permanecía en él.

Se encorvó con su cabeza gacha a la vez que sus tensos músculos crecían bajo su piel pálida que ahora tenía un color gris verdoso. De sus hombros surgió una especie de pinches en tono violeta. Con sorpresa veía como crecían tres en total y la sangre salpicaba hacia todas direcciones como una película sangrienta y mis manos fueron hacia mi boca involuntariamente con temor.

No…no puede estar pasando… Steve no.

— ¡Steve!

Sus manos crecían desaforadamente junto a una herida que se ensanchaba a lo largo de su verdosa espalda pero extrañamente en esa herida no había ni un rastro de sangre como sus hombros o su cuello. Sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, eran de un color rojo que me miraban como su primera y próxima presa.

— ¡No espera!—mis piernas eran gelatina, el pánico abarcaba sobre mí y el miedo me domaba.

Me lanzó un aullido enfurecido mientras que se ponía de pie tomando la alabarda tirándola sin ningún impedimento de carencia de fuerza.

Mi instinto reaccionó de forma inmediata cuando intentó atacarme y lo único que pude hacer fue correr hacia la finalización del pasillo, que ahora mostraba que mi único escape era aquella puerta con rejas que en este momento bajaba mientras él me perseguía dispuesto a acabar con mi vida.

No…

Sentí como la alabarda se desplazaba a poco centímetros de mí soltando un sonido típico. El pánico era mucho más grande en mí obligándome a que mis piernas actuaran con más rapidez y lo hice hasta quedar sin aliento. Otra vez sentí que la hoja de la alabarda pasaba a centímetros de mí pero esta vez dio en algún objeto a lo que supuse que fue una de las estatuas de los caballeros medievales, fue un golpe potente y seco.

Ese pasillo, ese pasillo tal vez definía mi vida y era interminable llegar. Parecía que cuando más me aproximaba la salida más se alejada en modo de burla.

Con desesperación me lancé de cabeza hacia el poco espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y el suelo deslizándome sobre mi estómago. De milagro estuve a salvo algunos segundos cuando la puerta se cerró a mis espaldas.

La mutación de Steve rugía incesante y decidido con su alabarda golpeaba los barrotes de la puerta produciendo que algunas chispas saltaran por los aires por el roce de los metales.

Yo me mantuve sobre la pared recuperándome mientras lo miraba con pena, no podía estar pasando esto. Mi cabeza se negaba a creer que ese vestiglo fue Steve y que ahora intentaba atacarme. Dolía, dolía verlo así y ya no poder hacer nada por él si tan solo yo…

 _No_ atacó mi mente, dándome una bofetada interna para no perder mi cordura.

Mis pensamientos fueron irrumpidos cuando el acero se dobló por la imponente fuerza de los golpes, fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta que tendría que haber escapado o peor aún, prepararme para tener una lucha y acabar con su vida.

¿Realmente quería matarlo? Por supuesto que no, sería un golpe muy duro para mí pero también debía pensar que sería un obstáculo para mí no hacerlo. Después de todo ese ya no era ese chico a quien había conocido y arriesgó su vida por mí.

Un temblor surgió sobre la pared donde yo me apoyaba y a continuación algo que no supe ver la atravesó con un fuerte crujido, no era ese monstruo porque seguía golpeando la puerta con ímpetu. Se trataba de algo que me rodeó con fuerza y me levanto por los aires zarandeándome como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Miré lo que me rodeaba y me di cuenta que era un tentáculo que me presionaba hasta el punto de que el oxígeno no llegaba a mis pulmones. Con mis pocas fuerzas quise soltarme de su agarre sin éxito limitándose a mantenerme agarrada e inmóvil.

Mientras tanto la criatura sobrenatural seguía propinando hachazos hacia la puerta de metal que finalmente se abrió y este paso sin dificultad.

Desesperada volví a intentar soltarme mientras observaba como avanzaba hacia a mí con su alabarda hacia arriba preparándose para mi muerte.

Ya nada quedaba por hacer, tuve la oportunidad de escapar y no lo hice. Era parte de mis impulsos que me llevaron a esta situación.

Agaché mi cabeza apoyando mi frente sobre el viscoso tentáculo caliente pensando en los momentos felices que pasé con Chris. Cuando éramos niños y jugábamos en el patio de mis abuelos sin preocupaciones cuando yo era la ladrona y él el policía. Siempre me atrapaba y hasta a veces terminábamos peleados y al poco tiempo nos perdonábamos con un abrazo. Moriría tan feliz por al menos saborear ese tipo de abrazos.

Pensé en Sherry, en esa niña que había sufrido tanto y que extrañaba, pensé en Leon que ahora debería encargarse el doble de la pequeña. Sabía que ellos me necesitaban pero sabía que podía correr este tipo de riesgos. Pensar que la única familia de Chris estaba a punto de morir era doloroso, por mi culpa mi hermano se sentiría solo. Puedo asegurarles que es una sensación horrible de melancolía e incertidumbre cuando estuve en Raccoon imaginando que mi hermano podría ser un zombi o podría haber muerto por gracia de las horribles mutaciones. Yo no quería que él pasara eso, no.

Pero ya no tenía fuerzas de luchar, supongo que este era mi destino y debía aceptarlo. Tragué saliva esperando mi muerte cerrando mis ojos.

— ¡Claire!—soltó un gruñido y mi cabeza se irguió para mirar sus ojos rojos clavados sobre mí que pestañeaban varias veces.

 _Me recordó._

Steve alzó la alabarda de nuevo, con fuerza descargó toda su furia contra el tentáculo que se partió a la mitad salpicando un fluido de color verde golpeando con violencia hacia su pecho arrojándolo contra la otra pared antes de desaparecer del hueco que el mismo tentáculo había hecho instantes atrás. El cuerpo deformado de Steve retumbó contra la pared.

Y por un momento todo se volvió denso y silencioso, alcé mi mirada y vi a Steve como poco a poco volvía a su estado de normalidad a pesar de las heridas que habían quedado en su cuerpo y en como la sangre recorría su anormal palidez de su piel rasgada.

Me levanté de inmediato a pesar de sentir mi cuerpo pesado y algo mojado debido a la repugnante humectación del tentáculo pero no importó, simplemente fui a socorrerlo.

Me arrodillé frente a él pensando en qué podía hacer, debía ser fuerte pero observándolo más de cerca sabia el final que se acercaba, su débil mano se extendió en busca de la mía y facilité su trabajo cuando la uní a la suya.

Su mano estaba helada, me dio escalofríos sentirla mientras la llevaba a su rostro también con la misma temperatura. La llevo a su mejilla gustosa al sentir mi calor, sus ojos se cerraron anhelando aquel momento con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estás caliente—susurró con dificultad sin soltarme.

—Steve, tienes que seguir adelante—me detuve para observarlo con detenimiento, era una imagen que iba a grabar para toda mi vida en su lastimosa sonrisa de que todo estaría bien aunque no lo esté—Mi hermano ha venido a salvarnos ¡Vamos a salir de aquí!

—Tu hermano ha cumplido su promesa—sus bellos ojos al fin se abrieron conectando con los míos—No… no puedo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Me alegro de haberte conocido…te… te quiero—titubeó y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

No me esperaba esto y por unos segundos me quede sin habla. Pensarlo era tan estúpido, había compartido algunas horas juntos, nos unía esta pesadilla pero también había caído en cuenta de lo profundo de todo el asunto, en cómo nos apoyamos durante este proceso. Lo quiero pero no pude decirlo, su mano perdió fuerza en la mía soltándome, su cabeza se inclinó hacia abajo susurrando mi nombre.

—¿Steve?

Aun tenía esperanza de que levantase su mirada, de que al menos respire o de alguna señal de vida, de darle un abrazo y decirle que lo quería pero nada de eso sucedió cuando comencé a insistir llamándolo por su nombre varias veces.

Un nudo en mi garganta se hizo presente en mí y la desesperación de que despertara hizo que colapsara, aquel joven que al principio no entendí se había convertido en una persona sumamente importante en mi vida, me había salvado a pesar de conocerme poco, tenía un sentimiento único y hermoso bajo estas circunstancias.

Pensé mientras lloraba en su hombro en los pocos momentos que habíamos mantenido juntos, fueron escasos pero eran únicos. Pensé en como los sentimientos nos ayudan a pasar los momentos más críticos de la vida. Yo lo sé a la perfección, he estado a punto de morir y sin embargo el amor por mi hermano me ha hecho lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar el valor y enfrentar cada riesgo sin importar sus consecuencias. Y él hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Nunca te olvidaré Steve, has sido fuerte, contigo he vuelto a nacer…


End file.
